


上上签

by FullcreamRabbit



Category: Hunlay - Fandom
Genre: 9410, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 14:19:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18448325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FullcreamRabbit/pseuds/FullcreamRabbit





	上上签

——门当户对无限好，多子兰孙好前程。

“好呀！兔国公主和羊国皇子，门当户对，佳偶天成啊！”

吴世勋结束了晚间的操练，准备从宫内回府休息时已是深夜，皓月当空，微凉晚风偶尔吹动起他的发丝，萦绕淡淡花香，他又在花园角那棵月桂树上发现了他偷偷爱慕着的小公主。

小公主慵懒地背倚树干，坐在粗大的树枝上，穿着极为不得体的轻薄长衫，露出白皙优美的颈部线条，腰带松松垮垮从树枝上垂下去，一双玉似光洁的腿天真无邪地轻晃，见到小勋将军，便调皮地从树上投下去一颗果仁儿，正中小将军的后脑勺。

“公主？你怎么——可是又溜出来赏月了？”

小将军在战场上躲过了敌人的明枪暗箭，却从来躲不过小公主向他投来的小石子儿小果仁儿，他捂着后脑勺转过头去，他的小公主坐在树枝上笑靥如花，甚至还用月桂花枝编了一个花环戴在头上，在月光下不像个凡人，倒像下凡的小玉兔。

“猜的不错——”

小公主朝他忠诚的小将军勾了勾手指，后者就如同被勾了魂儿一般，不自觉便迈着脚步轻飘飘地来到树下，抬头仰望树上的人儿，却又在见到轻纱似的裙摆下藏着一片春光时害羞地别过了头，抿着嘴心中暗自想到这小公主怎的这般毫无羞臊之感。

“今儿个月色不错，小勋将军不妨陪我赏月，如何？”

小公主低头见小将军红着脸眼神儿飘向别处，想着此人定是瞧见了不该瞧的东西，捂着嘴轻笑一声，还特意勾起玉足去够小将军毛茸茸的头顶，脚踝上的银铃叮当作响，发出极为悦耳的声音，欺负老实人。

“你怎的这般没有礼貌——跟你说话呢，你不看我，望着那块儿破石头做什么？”

吴世勋一本正经，灵活地躲开小公主轻佻的逗弄，轻咳一声抬头直视小公主的眉眼，尽量避开他隐约可见的下身风光，然而春日般柔和的风景已经在他脑海中掀起了一阵阵风暴。

“天色太晚了，我先送公主回去吧”

小公主来了脾气。

“不回——要不你上来和我一起赏月，要不你自己回”

吴世勋可舍不得他心心爱爱的小公主受了初秋晚露的凉，见此人无动于衷满心只想着赏月玩耍，便无可奈何，伸手想要够公主的脚踝，将他拉下来，娇生惯养的小公主赌气的躲了几个来回，终究敌不过征战沙场身手敏捷的将军，脚踝被握住失去了平衡，随即轻呼一声从树上跌了下去，还没来得及闭眼，就投入了结实的怀抱。

馥郁柔软的身躯和穿着软甲的吴世勋撞了个满怀，公主有惊无险，却还未从惊吓中缓过神儿来，皱着眉捏着拳头捶打着吴世勋，骂他粗手粗脚的，要有个好歹定饶不了他。

“我怎会让公主有危险，你瞧，我不是接住你了么？”

隔着软甲，吴世勋都能察觉到有两团柔软在抵着他的胸口，随着惊魂未定的呼吸急促地起伏，方才在树上吴世勋还没发现，如今看清了他的心上人，才发现对方脸颊上还留着泪痕。

“你哭过？”

公主发起小脾气来就不愿停下，听了这句话呜咽了一声，愈发委屈起来，靠在了吴世勋的肩膀上，往颈窝里钻。

“我今儿求中了一签儿——”

公主将身上放着的小竹片递给小将军，竹签儿的抬头写着“上上”两个字，大吉大利，佳偶天成好姻缘。

“他们要我嫁到羊国去——可是羊国好远啊，我从来都不曾去过，我也从来都不曾见过皇子是怎般模样…”

吴世勋一颗心从九霄沉到谷底，声音都变得僵硬干涩起来。

“那..你这是要嫁人了？你想嫁给他吗？”

娇娇公主从他肩膀上抬起头来，杏眼圆睁，仿佛听了什么令他震惊的事，眼中却又蓄起了委屈的眼泪儿。

“我都这样说了，你觉得我想吗？你想我嫁到别的国家去吗？”

“可是...有办法吗？”

吴世勋抱着公主柔软轻盈的身子，只觉天边的皎月万万比不上他眼底的光影，只要一想到公主会远嫁他国，和陌生的男子过一辈子，他的胃中就像是有上百只蝴蝶要飞出来似的隐隐作痛。

后者眼底闪烁了一下，泪痕还没有干去，脸颊上却不知为何染上了一抹羞红。

“小将军还记不记得..那年一同去打猎，你替我望风时说过，你也是愿意娶我的？”

吴世勋想起某年打猎，公主贪玩儿，晚间定要闹着去清潭里沐浴，胆子又小，生怕被野兽叼了去，还特意拉着他命他替自己望风保护自己，吴世勋犹记得那也是个皓月当空的夜晚，他甚至还记得泉水的叮咚声，以及月光下公主泛着柔光的皮肤，装作楚楚可怜地趴在泉边看着自己，带着水汽儿的小手拉着自己邀请他共浴。

他用手指摩挲公主的脸庞，试图替他擦去脸上的泪痕。

“小勋怎敢忘..”

他的小公主还嫌两人之间的气氛不够暧昧似的，踮起脚尖尽力去够他的耳朵，花瓣似的嘴唇贴着吴世勋的耳畔。

“那小将军要了我..要了我，我就是你的人了..”

往日高高在上圣洁的公主，此刻满口淫声浪语，甚至还急切地恳求别人将自己要了去，饶是神仙都抵不住，更何况吴世勋只不过是拜倒在公主石榴裙下的不起眼的无名小卒，只是恰巧得到公主的垂青罢了。

他急切又不讲任何技巧地堵住了那张花瓣似的小嘴儿，鲁莽地伸出舌头撬开贝齿与之纠缠，吮吸里头醉人的花蜜，在公主散乱的呼吸声中摸索到他的身后，隔着浅薄的布料，揉弄下面两团浑圆的柔软。

“公主...”

葱白的手指轻轻按住吴世勋火热的嘴唇，说出来的话语带着娇嗔的情欲。

“你该叫我什么？”

吴世勋轻笑着啄了一口透着香气儿的脸颊。

“心心公主..心心..还是娘子——我的心心小娘子？”

心心被这个称呼叫的腿软，佯装无力，摸了一把小将军胯下的巨物，一声婉转的嘤咛，就又被横抱了起来，被重新带回结实粗壮的树枝上，倚在吴世勋的怀里，身后的衣衫已经被无声的捞了起来，修长的手指正掰开他撅起来的臀瓣，有一下没一下地往湿润不堪的穴口捣。

他抽出沾染着心心肠液的手指，亮晶晶的，凑到心心唇边，心心难为情的别过头去，拂开他的手。

“脏不脏..”

“脏什么——”吴世勋轻佻地说着，随即坏心地抹在心心的唇边，自己又凑上去同他接吻，“比这桂花儿蜜还甜”

心心被逗得心花怒放，笑吟吟地摘下头上的花环重新戴在吴世勋的头上，后者随着他的目光抬头看去，小小的桂花开的极为茂盛，像是一团团一簇簇的星群盛开在头顶，与天空中的皎月交相辉映，他轻轻地褪去心心身上仅存的薄衫，那具透着香气儿泛着柔光的身躯又再度展现在他的眼前，只要将自己已经抵在心心穴口的性器再往里开拓一寸，他就永远属于他了。

心心绵长地呻吟了一声，趴在吴世勋的肩膀上才不至于又失去平衡从树枝上跌落下去，炙热的柱体在自己身体中漫无目的地横冲直撞，他的身体随着吴世勋的动作起伏，双腿被揽着才勉强挂在小将军的腰间，脚上的小铃儿叮当作响，身后还漾着淫靡的水声，在寂静的夜里，显得格外响亮。

“我的小娘子..怎的湿成这样？难不成是水做的不成？”

吴世勋一边卖力地顶弄，一边也没忘了打情骂俏，头顶的花朵被两人的动作激地晃晃悠悠，纷纷落下，他总觉得这些小花和他心灵相通，只因它们纷纷落在了心心的青丝上，以及他光洁圆润的肩头，惹得他低下头一遍又一遍的亲吻，将小小的花朵从心心的头顶摘了下来，不自觉地怀疑起难不成他的心心公主是这芬芳扑鼻的月桂花儿变得不成，从头到脚，从里到外每一寸肌肤每一丝呼吸都盛满了花蜜的香甜。

“哼...你不是喜欢吃花蜜么..那就都给你吃好了”

吴世勋轻轻拧了一把心心胸前的樱桃。

“心心叫我什么？”

心心柳条儿般的腰肢跟着扭了扭，按下吴世勋的头，挺着胸脯将乳尖往他的嘴里送，又浪荡又调皮地用柔软的胸脯去贴吴世勋俊俏的脸颊，逗得后者不知是该先照顾哪一边才好，索性将脸埋在那条盈盈的沟中磨蹭，一嗅就是一鼻子奶香，心心内壁一阵收缩，将吴世勋包裹的严严实实，在一阵阵猛烈地撞击下竟嘤嘤地哭了起来，被吴世勋死死的扣着腰，小肚子被灌了个满满当当，一动就往外溢。

“什么狗屁姻缘签，什么狗屁多子兰孙——我才不给他生孩子呢，我只给小勋小相公生...”

吴世勋哑然失笑，还未从心心体内退出来的性器又再度硬朗起来，往里一顶，将自己随着肠道流出来的液体又顶了不少进心心的身体里。

“你想给我生几个？”

心心笑吟吟张开一只小手，在他的小将军面前晃了晃。

“五个..”

大手包住小手，他将他的月桂女神，他的亲亲公主，他的娇娇小娘子吻了个严严实实，就对待小孩儿般的用着夸张的语调。

“哇你这么厉害呀——那就给我生五个像心心小娘子这样的小花仙儿好不好？”

月桂又逢圆，贵人成鸾凤，好事始相宜，实为上上签。

这才是他的上上签。

 

The End.


End file.
